


Do I Look Fat To You?

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fat appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Jim Kirk, flabby? Nope, just well-built - *ahem*.





	Do I Look Fat To You?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to William Shatner's tummy *tee-hee*.

"You know what I spent the entire day doing?" Captain James T. Kirk asked, unfastening the white strap at the top of his uniform jacket. "I do not," said Spock, looking up from the evening chair in the corner of his cabin. A journal of agricultural research lounged across his still-uniformed lap.

"Being told how fat I've gotten," Kirk snorted indignantly. "Would you believe that? This is what I get for agreeing to give a commencement speech. Thanks to that portrait they painted of us all after V'Ger and hung in the cafeteria, all those cadets seemed to expect me to have stopped aging at forty!"

"I suppose it came as a surprise to them to discover that you were only human after all," Spock said wryly.

Kirk made a face and stopped undressing. Instead, he paced over to the mirror, his jacket flap hanging open. He scrutinized himself surreptitiously, trying to look casual. "You'd think people would have something a little more cerebral to say than to comment on how much more 'Jim Kirk' there is than there used to be, considering what we've accomplished."

"More to cherish," Spock murmured innocently, his tone still Vulcan but his words unmistakably affectionate.

Jim smiled at the words. "Is it really that noticeable, Spock? I thought, with the belt..."

Spock put the journal on a nearby table and stood, brushing off his uniform. He walked over to his reflection-absorbed bondmate and placed a gentle hand on either side of his midsection. "There is no logic in denying what is there," he said softly. Jim's pulse quickened as Spock's breath tickled and stimulated his ear. "Your body is pleasing to me as it is. If you are not tired from the ceremony, I will teach you to appreciate it as I do."

Kirk's expression shifted from study to prizewinning smile. "Of course I've got the energy! Now you're starting to sound like one of them. Silly kids seem to think us more mature folks are all through having adventures."

"Those 'kids' are probably afraid that you've used up all the good adventures yourself," Spock quipped. With a hand on Jim's lower back he led him away from the mirror and towards the bed.

"We *have* been through quite a lot, haven't we," Jim mused, one arm around Spock's back. He lay down across the bed and helped Spock climb on top of him.

Jim ran his fingers through Spock's hair lazily as Spock finished unfastening his jacket for him. The complicated uniforms always made lovemaking half-striptease, half-puzzlebox, but it only made it more tantalizing and satisfying when they were finally nude. He started to undress Spock too, wondering if the Vulcan stayed in his uniform until bed lately purposely to give him this extra tease.

The wine-colored jackets deposited in a chair, the men next turned their attentions to the white shirts. Spock pulled Kirk's shirt up to his armpits but made no effort to take it off completely. Instead, he turned his attentions to Kirk's belly, which now, unshackled by belt or jacket, threatened to declare mutiny against the pants and proclaim itself a new nation.

Spock ran his hands over Kirk's paunch, concentrating on every action. "This much is a novelty for a Vulcan," he pointed out to his partner, who was still slightly sensitive about his weight from the events of the day. "We do not store fat in the way humans do. Therefore the exotic becomes the erotic."

"You're right, I've never seen a fat Vulcan," Kirk breathed. What was Spock doing to his stomach?

A nose pressed into the soft cushion of midsection and then Spock's thorough mouth began to lick. He nibbled patterns and swirls across Jim's skin, his hands somewhere underneath Jim's body lightly gripping his backside. Jim's head lolled into the pillow and he closed his eyes in delight as his stomach twitched at the attention.

He opened his eyes to find out why Spock had stopped licking his belly and found his husband pulling off his own shirt. He quickly followed suit and soon both shirts lay on the same chair as the jackets, waiting to be joined very soon by pants.

Jim's hands were at his fly but before he could do anything about the pants situation Spock had slammed his body down on top of him, pressing their bare chests together. He moaned at the sudden pleasurable contact. Inching his trapped hands out from under Spock, he eventually worked them free and put them to use kneading Spock's ass. Encouraged by this, the Vulcan humped him harder. Their erections brushed together through their trousers, and Kirk fidgeted around to align them.

Jim let out an ecstatic yelp as Spock sucked at the base of his neck. Their bodies rubbed together in the familiar rhythm of decades of such nights. Spock licked a slow, careful trail over Jim's chin up to his mouth, and reached it triumphantly with a deep, full kiss.

Their mouths merged wetly and energetically as they dove down each other's throats. Spock's tongue was soft and agile and licked at all the places in Jim's mouth that it knew best, saying hello. Jim groaned into the kiss as he struggled to grind their hard penises together through the pants.

"You wish something?" Spock teased, as Jim tugged at the back of Spock's waistband clumsily.

"You," Jim grunted, his cheek pressed tightly against Spock's.

"I'm right here," Spock pointed out, emphasizing this by wrapping his tongue around the back of Jim's ear.

"No... pants... aaaaahhhh...." Jim was jelly from all the places Spock's tongue had visited.

Spock must have decided he was sufficiently teased, because he moved away from Kirk's body slightly in order to divest himself of his uniform pants. Kirk didn't waste any time in getting out of his own as well. Pants and boxers settled down agreeably in the chair with the other clothing and the men returned their attentions to each other's newly undressed bodies.

Spock dove at Jim's belly again with his mouth, even as Jim fumbled around with his hands trying to pull Spock into some kind of position conducive to sex. His penis ground into Spock's chest hair, wanting attention. But Spock was apparently preparing Jim's middle for something. He was leaving much more saliva across his skin than such body-licking would usually warrant.

Then he hauled himself up and positioned himself so that his erection jutted into Jim's belly fat. His face inches away from Jim's, he brushed a quick kiss onto his bondmate's mouth before thrusting against him.

The smooth, sensitive skin on Jim's stomach was new to the sensation of being fucked, and it was highly arousing to feel Spock's genitalia moving against a part of his body it didn't usually touch. Spock wrapped his thighs around Jim's penis so that it could slide comfortably into the crevice between Spock's buttocks, with Spock's balls resting on top of it. "Mmmmhhh."

Spock ran his fingers into the Jim's thick, graying hair and cradled his head with both hands. It was close enough to a meld for Jim to feel the essence of Spock's being humming away inside his consciousness. He loved this alien *so much*, this man who had been part of him for so many years... his loyal friend who had fought with him, explored with him, spent shore leaves and quiet nights with him, and was now making love to his stomach.

Jim pumped into the tight space between Spock's legs. He knew Spock was getting close to coming; he could feel the other man's penis tensing as Spock held his breath momentarily. Jim craned his neck to reach the tip of Spock's ear with his tongue and flicked it roughly. With a gasp, Spock came, spilling his passion out upon Jim's midsection. Jim climaxed a moment later and they held each other, eyes closed, breathing heavily, until their orgasms finished.

Jim was surprised out of his happy stupor when Spock wriggled out of his arms to return his attention yet again to Jim's stomach, which was now covered in glistening gelatinous Vulcan semen. Spock proceeded to lick Jim's skin clean, dragging his tongue across the wet evidence of his own climax. Jim filed the intensely erotic image away in his mind for boring staff meetings with the admiralty.

When he was finished, Spock lay down next to Jim and rested his head against the other pillow in the bed. His face turned to Jim and he simply looked at him, with big, deep, beautiful eyes. One eyebrow rose slightly, which was Vulcan for _Was it good for you?_.

"Wonderful, as always," Jim breathed, lifting Spock's hand to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. "Very thorough. I'm glad you think so highly of my..." He looked down across the expanse of his body.

"As long as you are healthy, t'hy'la. This is natural for your genetic body type."

"You have a very creative way of making up for what those cadets were saying," Kirk flirted.

"Thank you. I am grateful, however, that they selected this particular manifestation of your aging on which to comment."

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine my acrobatics if the conversation all day had been about your graying hair."


End file.
